Locking fasteners are available in which coacting wedge ramps operate to generate wedging forces as the associated nut tends to back off of the associated bolt and these wedging forces are arranged to urge the nut into tighter engagement with the associated bolt and workpiece. These prior art ramp locking wedge fasteners inherently require a higher coefficient of friction between the fastener and the seat engaged by the fastener and between the fastener and the nut than between the contacting wedge surfaces of the fastener. This higher coefficient is usually provided by incorporating radial teeth or serrations on the fastener surfaces where a high friction coefficient is required. If this requirement is not met under all operating conditions, there is no locking action. However, if the teeth do bite into the seat and the nut, the initial loosening of the nut results in movement between the wedge surfaces of the fastener and the tension in the bolt due to initial tightening will actually be increased. These prior art wedge ramp locking fasteners also have the inherent property of requiring a breakaway torque for removing the nut of greater magnitude than the tightening torque used to apply the nut. Whereas locking fasteners operating on these wedge ramp principles work very well in static demonstrations, they have not achieved any widespread commercial acceptance since the nuts associated with the fasteners have tended to back off under the high frequency vibratory loading typically encountered in real life commercial environments.